Combat Run (Episode 4.1)
Tyndall announces that now Zion has their enhanced anti-Exile weapons it's time to ramp up the offensive against the Merovingian's organization. Zion operatives are sent on combat runs against the Merovingian. In order to learn the location of some Exiles to use the new weapons against, a group of Zionites attack a Merovingian base full of redpill operatives. It isn't long before all the Merovingian redpills are dead, with the exception of one. A redpill, who claims to have only joined the Merovingian's organization the previous day and was reconsidering his decision already. He pleads with the Zionites that he'll give a location of an Exile base and return to the ways of Zion. The Zionites vow to hunt him down and kill him if the location he provides is false. Using the location gained, the Zionites make haste to the Exile base. Along the way Tyndall contacts them to inform them that the General's liaison has been monitoring the attacks against the Frenchman, and has placed a squad of commandos to assist in the assault. Tyndall confirms that the target location is a significant nest of the Merovingian's Exiles, and orders her operatives to make good use of the General's commandos. Together, the Zionites and the commandos raid the Exile base. Blood-drinkers die as enhanced wooden stakes pierce their code hearts. Lupines suffer a quick death from the enhanced silver bullets. Succubus' are eliminated by splashes of enhanced holy water, burning away their demon skin. All weapons provided by the General and his commando organization. As the final Exile drops motionless, Tyndall contacts her operatives to inform them Captain Niobe is jacked in and wishes to meet with the operatives. The commandos remain behind to secure the location while the Zionites move to meet with the well respected captain. The leader of the operative group greets Niobe and their conversation begins. Niobe: Hey, operative. I was monitoring you, and I liked what I saw today. You've been doing a fine job of working with the General's forces and handling the Merv's Exiles. It's good to know I've got people like you I can count on in this war. I may even have a few special missions for you down the road. Keep your eyes peeled and you'll do all right. Niobe: Don't worry about that Cypherite crap, or people who say we can't trust the General. We've got the people, the skills, and the firepower to win this war, and that's all that matters. Don't you forget it. The Zionites leave the area, and Tyndall contacts them to congratulate them in their victory in this battle. Tyndall: I just know if we can keep up this level of success, Zion will win the freedom she is fighting for, and bring peace to the Matrix. iRomav 01-30-2006, 06:25 PM *''Episode 4.1: I think we can do business NPC- friendly *Salcedo *Paris: *Ezell: No Exiles remaining in the target area, sir! *Zion Kung Fu Master *Zion Gunslinger *Rabbit (Merv affiliated NPC) NPC- hostile Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 4.1) Category:Episode 4.1 Missions